Someone like you
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: it was never about Finn and winning him back, it was always about Rachel


Plot: it was never about Finn and winning him back, it was always about Rachel

Chapter one

Quinn sighed as she watch Finn and Rachel being all in love at the front of the room, it made her sick but not for the reasons people think, all of Glee club thought her hatred of Rachel and staring was about wanting Finn back and at first she did convince herself that was what it was but then she realised how stupid he actually was.

No this wasn't about Finn at all, she knew that for certain Mr Schue was stood in front of the class explaining how songs could bring out emotion, something they needed to do for nationals but Quinn wasn't really paying attention she tried, honest she did but her gaze always fell on Rachel and Finn or more specifically Rachel she couldn't help it, she was glad her seat was at the back she was less likely to get caught.

"Right so the task for our next glee club is to rehearse a song that makes you think of that special someone" Will said as the kids stood ready to leave Quinn already knew the song she would be singing and didn't need to practice it much as it was the only song she actually liked singing.

Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes on her for most of glee it didn't make her feel uncomfortable and actually she was flattered Quinn stared at her, it gave her hope, she sometimes wished Finn would look at her like that but most days he didn't seem interested in her not in the way a boyfriend should be.

After Will gave them their task she had two songs in mind, the first a song she could sing to Finn there was several choice songs about how much he meant to her, then again that would be a lie.

Finn didn't mean that much to her anymore, she had been thinking about it for weeks whether to break up with him or not and when she had finally decided he would show up and smile and well she put it off and now she found herself in this dilemma.

There was one song that meant the world to her a song which wasn't sung by her idol a song which nobody would suspect she liked it was a song by Hey Monday a band that she stumbled across by accident and a song which gripped her heart and made her think of one person, one person who was Finn.

Quinn glanced through her facebook page as she waited for the song she had chosen to download on to her Ipod she hadn't realised it wasn't even on there when she rectified the situation she put it in her special playlist ready for the day ahead tomorrow.

Whilst checking her page she stopped when she saw Rachel's status 'maybe I'm just not worth it' Quinn frowned what had Finn done this time she considered commenting on it but thought better of it as the pair were not really friends and probably never will be lets face it do you become best friends with your boyfriends ex?

Quinn turned her laptop off when the syncing was complete then lay on her bed and listened to her song over and over again.

It was at times like this that Rachel wished she had friends or at least someone who cared enough to ask why she didn't think she was good enough but they didn't care not one of them did and it made her feel alone that was until she heard her phone go off, she moved from her bed to her table to see who had text her.

'_From Quinn._

_Rachel_

_You are worth it'_

Rachel smiled somebody did care all be it, it was Quinn and the pair were not friends but it was nice that she cared enough to text her she closed down her laptop and curled up in bed the smile never leaving her face.

The next day at school Rachel was all ready for her song she had decided to go with the Hey Monday song and had practiced it in the shower this morning and was thankful her dad's were at work early as they didn't like it when she woke them up with her singing.

Rachel was at her locker when she heard the familiar laugh she knew what was coming next, it happened so often that she just went to auto pilot she turned and waited, because if they didn't get her now they would get her ten times worse later on and she didn't fancy getting four or five cups of slushy on her today.

Just as they raised their cup someone shouted "Don't even think about it" When she turned she saw Quinn walking over she had a look that said don't mess with her, the jocks looked at her unsure if they should listen to her "get lost" was all she said they decided to take her advice and walked the other way Quinn watched them with a glare before she turned to look at Rachel giving her a small smile she too left.

Quinn really needed to talk to Santana and get her to make the Jocks back off from Rachel seeing as how Finn wasn't doing it then again come to think of it Finn wasn't very manly when it came to asserting his authority as the captain of the football team.

Quinn knew that Rachel must be confused by her sudden caring nature and truth be told she wasn't entirely sure why she was doing it either but the fact was that nobody from glee club had asked why she felt so low and that angered her, the times Rachel has leant them an ear to talk into when they needed it and they could show the same affection was unbelievable so she did and she sent her that text to at least let Rachel know that she did care enough to listen to her.

Glee club was full with everyone present and correct Will stood at the front of the class watching Kurt perform his song which was emotional and the sort of think everyone expected from him, next it was Quinn's turn she stood and took centre stage as everyone looked between her and Rachel and Finn wondering what her song would be about, she knew they would misinterpret this as a song for Finn but she didn't really care this wasn't about him it was about Rachel to let her know that she loved her and she knew she lost though it wasn't a competition and it was something Rachel was even aware of.

Quinn took a deep breath as the intro started, she could see some where surprised by her choice she came across as the kind of girl who didn't like Adele but if she was honest Adele's music touched her more than anyone else's

'_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you'<em>

Her voice was soft which suited the song well and she knew it some of the group shot a look to Finn who seemed oblivious to it.

'_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>that for me it isn't over.'<em>

Quinn looked at Rachel she needed her to know this was all for her, not Finn, not Puck but her Rachel was watching her, her eyes had tears in them that wouldn't fall.

'_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah'_

Quinn finished her song and the room was silent it was then that Quinn showed any real emotion since she started, it had been building for a while and now she was about to crack, it was then that she realised that she would never find anyone like Rachel.

Quinn didn't look at anyone as she ran out the room the group began talking only a pair of concerned brown eyes followed as Quinn ran out.

AN: Well this idea wouldn't leave my head and I love Quinn/Rachel so I wrote one, the song was someone like you by Adele, I love Adele she is the best singer in the world, the song I recommend is one called hometown glory its just brilliant anyway read and review and I will love you forever!


End file.
